How can I catch you?
by ricchokoyarou
Summary: Cagalli mencari seseorang yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya 5 tahun yang lalu, lalu siapa yang akan menemui mereka untuk pertama kali? Cagalli kah? Atau Athrun?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Cagalli mencari seseorang yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya 5 tahun yang lalu, lalu siapa yang akan menemui mereka untuk pertama kali? Cagalli kah? Atau Athrun?

Desclaimer: Not Own Gundam Seed/Destiny. Just Borrow the Character

Silahkan dinikmati ceritanya, Yoroshiku Douzo!

Chapter 1 – Pernyataan Cagalli

Cagalli's POV

Kisahku 5 tahun yang lalu sejak aku menduduki bangku SMA, aku menyukai seseorang yang hanya ku kenal lewat email. Awalnya memang kita kenalan di suatu jejaring sosial namun pada akhirnya kita bertukar alamat email dan saling mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Dia bercerita bahwa dirinya hanya tinggal sementara di Kota tempat tinggalku, karena aku penasaran aku selalu mencari dia di Sekolahnya yang berbeda dengan sekolahku. Aku selalu bisa melihatnya yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya meski hanya dari jauh, aku bisa mengenali wajahnya karena dia memberi sebuah foto dirinya bersama teman-teman SMP nya, tentunya saat dia belum pindah ke Kotaku. Dia adalah orang yang sangat baik menurutku, walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya secara langsung atau tatap mata.

Suatu hari aku menerima pesan darinya, dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya dengan keluarga akan pergi ke Perancis karena ayahnya harus mengurusi perusahaannya yang ada di sana. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'yah tidak apa-apa, semoga perusahaan ayahmu bisa berjalan dengan lancar', tak diduga dia mengajakku untuk bertemu secara langsung sebelum keberangkatannya ke Perancis dan aku menerimanya dan tidak ingin melewatkannya karena ini yang aku tunggu, aku sangat ingin berbincang secara langsung dengan seseorang yang sangat aku suka.

Akhirnya hari itu tiba, aku telah bersiap untuk menemuinya disuatu taman dekat stasiun, namun ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah ibuku berteriak dengan histeris mendengar teriakkan tersebut aku langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan melihat keadaan, ternyata ayah dan ibuku bertengkar dengan hebat sampai kamar mereka terlihat seperti pesawat yang jatuh berantakan. Ibuku menangis dengan sedu, lalu aku melihat ke arah ayahku dia terlihat sangat berantakan, aku bertanya 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' tapi mereka tetap dengan ekspresi yang sebelumnya.

Seketika aku lupa dengan janjiku untuk bertemu dengan dia, aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat orangtuaku bertengkar seperti itu. Waktu telah menujukkan pukul 8 malam dan aku baru tersadar kalau aku mempunyai janji tadi siang, aku berpikir dia tidak mungkin menungguku sampai larut malam seperti ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke taman itu.

Keesokan harinya aku mendapat pesan darinya, aku baru tersadar selama ini dia tidak diberi handphone oleh orangtuanya jadi aku tidak bisa menghubunginya secara langsung. Ketika aku membaca pesan darinya

'Aku sudah berpikir kau pasti tidak akan datang, padahal aku sudah menunggumu sampai pukul 9 malam.'

Aku hanya terdiam membaca pesan tersebut, lalu dengan gegabah aku membalasnya

'Maaf, kemarin aku mengerjakan PR yang numpuk sampai larut malam. Tee Hee'

Aku tau kalau aku telah mengambil keputusan yang gegabah, tidak lama kemudian dia membalas kembali

'Waah, dasar kau memang anak yang rajin. Semoga kau berhasil ya.'

Aku bingung terlalu bingung mau membalas seperti apa, namun jari-jariku bergerak dengan sendirinya

'Apa kau tidak sibuk esok hari? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu besok saja?'

Aku seperti orang yang tidak tau diri, namun di dalam hati aku memang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi. Namun sepertinya itu tidak mungkin

'Ah, maaf. Besok aku sudah harus ke Narita karena besok adalah hari keberangkatanku. Maaf ya, tapi lain kali mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Kota ini lagi'

Aku sudah tidak tahan air mataku tiba-tiba mengalir dengan deras, hanya kata maaflah yang aku tulis untuk membalas pesannya, dia hanya membalas dengan gambar senyuman. Pada akhirnya sebelum jam keberangkatan aku mengirim pesan padanya

'Selamat jalan Athrun Zala, semoga kau sampai dengan selamat di Perancis'

Namun tidak ada balasan sejak saat itu, dan pada saat itu bagi seorang pelajar tidak mungkin berpergian jauh, jadi aku tidak bisa menemuinya di Bandara Narita.

Dialah, hanya dia yang selalu mengisi hatiku meski waktu telah berlalu namun tetap dialah yang selalu dihatiku. Sampai aku mencoba beberapa kali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain, namun itu tidak berguna yang kuingat hanyalah Athrun, Athrun dan Athrun.

Lalu aku memasuki Universitas yang berada di Perancis dan mengambil jurusan Public Relation, aku mendapatkan beasiswa kesana, ibuku awalnya menolak namun aku membantah kata-kata ibuku pada akhirnya beliau mempersilahkan aku untuk pergi.

Tujuanku memang untuk belajar di Perancis, namun tujuanku yang lain adalah untuk mencari seorang laki-laki yang bernama Athrun Zala, aku tau bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang bodoh dan tak berguna karena Negara Perancis itu besar dan aku tidak tau dia berada dimana sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya aku lulus di wisuda aku masih belum bisa menemukan dia, lalu aku berancana untuk pulang ke Jepang dan bekerja sebagai seorang jurnalis disalah satu perusahaan di Tokyo.

Karena pekerjaanku sebagai jurnalis aku sering dikirim keluar negeri untuk mengumpulkan berita yang sangat penting, sampai akhirnya aku berada pada hari liburku yang panjang karena telah memuaskan Direktur perusahaan tersebut aku berencana untuk mencari lelaki itu lagi, satu-satunya yang aku punya tentang dia adalah foto kelasnya sewaktu SMP, dan disitu tertulis 'Nishineyagawa Chuu Gaku'. Kali ini pasti aku bisa menemuinya, karena aku ingin sekali meminta maaf dengan benar padanya.

'Aku Hibiki Cagalli, kali ini pasti akan menemukanmu, Athrun Zala.'

Author's Note: Hai Hai, Ore Ore Ricchoko kitaaa~ lol

Jujur, untuk FF Gundam Seed sangat menegangkan, apalagi Pair AthrunCagalli, beda dengan membuat FF Hyou**. Untuk awal sampai tengah aku ingin membuat cerita ini jadi drama yang agak mengiris mata (maksudnya bisa buat nangis). Osu, kuharap para Readers suka, yaah yang gak suka setidaknya dah baca (_')

Dukunglah aku yah para Readers maupun Author yang lain, Review Onegaishimasu~ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoshi uzuki san, terimakasih atas review nya. Athrun Zala pasti kembali ko, hehe salam kenal juga :D**

**lheylaAthha san, terimakasih atas review nya, mereka pasti bertemu kok nyantai aja, dan nikmatin ceritanya.. terimakasih atas dukungannya :D**

**CloudXLightning san, terimakasih telah membenarkan cara penulisan saya. hehehe, karena terlalu tegang jadi masih banyak yang salah... waaah, keren yah ternyata ceritaku gampang terbaca untuk kejadian selanjutnya =w='a , gpp bawel juga hahaha, saya menerima kok.. salam kenal juga  
ou! tapi tak masalah, terimakasih atas review nya. :D**

**Popcaga san, watashi ganbarimasu wa...:D terimakasih atas review nya.. :DD**

**syafina nashwa san, terimakasih telah me-review.. nyantai aja, pasti mereka reunian kooo, pasti ketemu dan saya usahakan ceritanya akan berkahir dengan bahagia . :D terimakasih**

===w===

Summary: Cagalli mencari seseorang yang telah lama hilang dari kehidupannya 5 tahun yang lalu, lalu siapa yang akan menemui mereka untuk pertama kali? Cagalli kah? Atau Athrun?

Desclaimer: Not Own Gundam Seed/Destiny. Just Borrow the Character

Silahkan dinikmati ceritanya, Yoroshiku Douzo!

Chapter 2

Cagalli's POV

Hari yang melelahkan untuk melakukan perjalanan ke Asahikawa Hokkaido, karena tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat surat dari ibuku menyuruhku pulang kesana terpaksa aku harus menunda rencanaku yang sangat penting, aku tidak tahu kenapa ibuku mengirim surat dan mengatakan bahwa aku harus cepat pulang kesana. Apa ibu mengetahui kalau minggu ini aku tidak ada kerja?

Tak kusangka akan seramai ini di Bandara Narita, kupikir hanya aku saja yang sedang berlibur hari ini ternyata tidak banyak orang yang sepertinya terlihat sedang berlibur.

' Lupakan orang lain sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan mereka!'

Lalu aku berjalan ke tempat pengecekkan tiket, aku berjalan dengan santai karena di tempat itu telihat sangat banyak sakali orang yang mengantri. Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat seorang perempuan yang berlarian ke arahku namun sepertinya matanya tertuju pada orang lain.

"Athruuuun...!"

Aku hanya tersenyum sendiri saat dia berlari sambil berteriak melewatiku,

'Eh? Tunggu dulu.. Apa dia tadi menyebutkan nama Athrun?'

Lalu aku melihat ke arah belakangku dengan wajah yang tegang, namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda dari perempuan itu dan orang yang dipanggilnya aku hanya melihat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Mungkin aku salah dengar, atau mingkin Athrun yang dimaksud permpuan itu adalah Athrun yang lain.

'Ah.. Lupakan saja!'

Tidak lama kemudian antrian di tempat pemeriksaan tiket itu berkurang seketika aku langsung berlari ke arah petugas yang memeriksa tiket. Setelah diperiksa tentu saja langsung memasuki Gate nya, namun aku masih memikirkan kejadian barusan teriakkan perempuan itu masih terdengar ditelingaku. Apa dia Athrun yang aku cari? Atau Athrun yang lain?

'Tidak-tidak, pasti bukan Athrun yang aku cari. Pasti itu Athrun yang lain, orang yang bernama Athrun kan pasti banyak.'

Pikiranku selalu menolak tentang kejadian tadi, tapi hatiku masih bertanya-tanya tentang Athrun yang dipanggil oleh perempuan itu. Akupun langsung duduk dikursi pesawat dan merebahkan diri sambil mengeluarkan foto dia dari kantongku.

'Kenapa aku harus mencarimu midnight blue hair? Bahkan kalau aku ingin meminta maaf tidak usah repot-repot untuk mencarimu seperti ini, hanya tinggal mengirimkanmu pesan yang berisikan kata maaf juga sudah cukup. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa selama ini kau belum muncul kehadapanku?'

Beberapa aku detik aku bergumam dalam hatiku sambil melihat foto dirinya, tidak lama kemudian pesawat lepas landas. Semoga perjalanannya bisa cepat.

Lalu aku memilih untuk tidur selama perjalanan.

===w===

"...Pesawat telah mendarat dengan mulus, dan kita telah sampai di Asahikawa Kuukoo. Silahkan untuk melepas seat belt Anda, dan jangan lupa apabila akan turun periksalah barang bawaan Anda kembali. Terimakasih"

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama di Bandara aku langsung mencari taksi, biasanya aku selalu naik kereta api setelah keluar dari bandara, ntah kenapa aku ingin cepat-cepat untuk sampai ke rumah dan memastikan sesuatu.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah taksi datang,

"Pak, ke jalan Asahikawa kuu ya!" perintahku pada supir taksi itu, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu taksipun melaju dengan cepat, tidak menghabiskan waktu 30menit telah sampai di depan rumah.

"Terimakasih pak"

"Iya, sama-sama nona."

Aku langsung lari ke dalam rumah,

"Aku pulang!" teriakku ketika memasuki rumah,

'Sepertinya tidak ada orang? Bukannya ibu menyuruhku pulang?'

Karena merasa lelah aku segera memasuki kamar, namun ketikan berjalan melewati ruang tamu aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang tak kukenal.

'Siapa dia?'

Pertanyaan itu muncul dari pikiranku, akupun mendekatinya dia mempunyai warna rambut yang aneh mungkin tingginya juga sama sepertiku.

"Kau siapa?" aku tidak berbelit-belit langsung menghampirinya

"Ah, kau pasti Cagalli-san" jawab pria itu padaku

'Dari mana dia mengetahui namaku? Aku saja tidak mengenal dia'

Tiba-tiba saja kami mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari ruang belakang rumah.

"Ah.. Cagalli, akhirnya kau sampai juga nak. Bagaimana?" ternyata memang ibuku yang baru pulang supertmarket karena ia membawa makanan banyak, tapi kenapa ibuku bertanya 'Bagaimana?'

"Bagaimana apanya bu?" tanyaku dengan wajah horor

"Eh? Apa kau belum berkenalan dengan Shin-kun yang berada di sebelahmu itu?"

'Shin-kun?' sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di rumah ini

"Ah, maksud ibu tamu ibu yang ini.. Aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, tapi dia sudah mengetahui namaku duluan"

"Ya ampun Cagalli, dia itu memang tamu ibu. Tapi maksud kedatangannya ke sini adalah dia mau melamarmu, karena kemarin malam ibu dan ayah telah menyetujui lamaran keluarganya" ibuku berbicara dengan riangnya

"Apa?! Lamaran?"

"Iya, yasudah ibu tinggal dulu kalian berdua. Shin-kun, saya mohon ajak Cagalli mengobrol denganmu yah?"

Ibuku meninggalkan aku bersama dengan orang yang dipanggil 'Shin-kun' olehnya,

"Err..." karena mendengar dia bersuara

"Ah, iya. Silahkan duduk kembali"

'Apa-apaan ini? Aku disuruh pulang karena ada hal semacam ini?! Ini tidak masuk akal!' gerutuku dalam hati

"Cagalli-san?"

"Ah, iya..iya jadi apa?" keringatpun keluar dari seluruh tubuhku, aku berusaha melihat kearah orang tersebut

"Sebelumnya, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu, namaku adalah Shin Asuka. Kau bisa memanggilku Shin, salam kenal."

'Huh? Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat wajah orang ini' dengan rasa penasaran aku terus memandangi wajahnya lekat-lekat,

"Ca...Cagalli-san?" sepertinya dia menyadari apa yang kulakukan

"Ah, maaf. Aku hanya memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa?"

'Tunggu! Sepertinya memang ada' lalu aku segera mengeluarkan foto dari kantongku, yah foto Athrun dan teman sekelasnya waktu SMP. Aku memerhatikan satu per satu wajah dari dari foto tersebut

'Ada!' teriakku dalam hati

"Ada! Ada!"

"Ada..?" orang itu terlihat kebingungan sepertinya

"Asuka-san, apa kau mengenal orang yang bernama Athrun Zala?" tanyaku sambil berharap jawabannya bisa memuaskan hatiku

"Athrun Zala?"

"Iya.. Athrun Zala"

"Dia temanku sewaktu SMP, memang kenapa?"

'Benar sekali dugaanku, kuharap dia bisa membantuku'

"Apa kau tahu rumahnya dimana? Atau kau pernah bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini?" aku berusaha menanyakan hal-hal yang mengenai Athrun

"Sejak SMP memang aku kurang dekat dengannya, dan akupun tidak pernah mengetahui rumahnya dimana, aku hanya mengetahui perusahaan Zala's Crop saja."

"Ah, begitu rupanya" wajahku jadi murung karena mendengar orang itu berbicara tidak sesuai harapan

"Setahuku sih dia pergi ke kota ini setelah lulus SMP, lalu dia pergi ke Perancis. Kudengar dari teman-teman yang lain dia sudah pulang ke Jepang, dan pernah mengadakan acara pertemuan dua minggu yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah kembali lagi ke Perancis, hanya itu yang aku tahu. Memang ada urusan apa Cagalli-san dengan Athrun? Kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?"

'Eh? Kembali lagi ke Perancis? Masa iya?'

"Cagalli-san?"

"Ah, maaf Asuka-san. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menerima lamaranmu, maaf karena aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku suka" aku berdiri sembari membungkukkan badanku ke arahnya

"Tidak apa-apa Cagalli-san, menurutku juga ini adalah hal yang bodoh. Dari awal aku sudah menolak tapi orangtuaku memaksa, untunglah dirimu menolak jadi aku mempunyai alasan lain"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Asuka-san"

"Jangan seperti itu, oh iya. Kalau dulu sih Athrun dekat sekali dengan Kira, mungkin sampai sekarang mereka masih berkomunikasi'

'Kira? Siapa dia? Yang mana orangnya?' aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati

"Eh? Kau dapat darimana foto itu?"

"Ah, aku dapat dari Athrun sendiri sengaja aku cetak seperti ini."

"Hmm.. Jadi orang yang kau suka itu Athrun, huh?" suara laki-laki ini terdengar mengejek, namun dia berkata -tiba saja wajahku memerah karenanya

"Eh?! Jadi benar kau suka dengan dia? Hahaha"

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ini lucu?"

"Ah, tidak ko, tidak apa-apa. Baiklah aku mau membantu kau mencari dia, ini aku beri nomor handphonenya Kira Yamato teman terdekat Athrun sewaktu SMP"

"I..Iya, terimakasih... Ngomong-ngomong, Kira Yamato yang kau sebut itu yang mana orangnya?!" suaraku tiba-tiba saja meninggi ketika bertanya padanya

"Yang bermbut Cokelat dan berdiri di belakang perempuan yang bermbut merah muda" kata lelaki itu sambil meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi ke luar rumah

"Oh, iya. Terimakasih atas informasinya." Lalu orang itu pergi dari rumahku dan berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya

'Kira Yamato kah? Mungkin dengan ini bisa! Aku yakin!'

Tak lama kemudian ibuku kembali lagi ke rumah,

"Loh Cagalli, Shin-kun nya mana?"

"Dia pulang bu" jawabku dengan singkat

"Pulang?! Lalu apa kau menerima lamaran darinya?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya bu. Lagipula dia juga ingin menolak lamaran ini dari awal" jawabku agak kasar terhadap ibuku

"Tapi Cagalli, kau ini sudah berumur 22 nak. Kapan kau akan menikah kalau kau menolak dia?"

"Mungkin nanti bu kalau aku bisa menemukan orang yang kusuka, aku pasti menikah. Aku mau ke kamar dan istirahat, besok aku akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo"

Ibuku hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataanku. Semenjak aku SMA ibuku selalu menuruti perkataanku dan tidak pernah memarahiku meski aku menolak lamaran yang ia tawarkan mungkin ibuku mengerti apa yang aku inginkan. Lalu aku masuk kamar dan tertidur diranjangku yang sudah tua. Sebelum akhirnya aku meninggalkan rumah ini lagi.

===w===

AN: Huuaaaah~ akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chap2. Terimakasih untuk para Readers-san dan para Author lainnya. Semoga ceritanya nya gak jadi ngawur dan makin seru ... =w='b

maaf mengubah karakter Shin Asuka jadi seperti itu, karena Shin tidak akan dimunculkan lagi di chpater-chapter berikutnya. mungkin karakter yang lainnya juga akan ada perubahan .. maaf sekali minna *bow*

Sebenarnya cerita ini asli sang Author yang ngalamin, tapi yaah ngga terlalu disamakan saat jadi FF gundam, ntar jatuhnya jadi FanFaction .. lol

Oke sekali lagi terimakasih atas review nya..

Still R&R ^_^)/)


End file.
